


This Light Strengthens

by rollingrogers



Category: VIXX
Genre: At the same time! Wow, M/M, Underworld, angels/demons - Freeform, olympus, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingrogers/pseuds/rollingrogers
Summary: Morning is more often than not Taekwoon's favorite time of day. It is the only time that he can get a glimpse of the sky.An angels/demons!au





	This Light Strengthens

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about three years ago and posted it in a private comm. I revisited it today and decided I still loved it a lot so here it shall go! In my brain, this universe was supposed to be strictly Olympian, but I feel like I screwed that up a little writing it so :D Whoops hey enjoy this.

Morning is more often than not Taekwoon's favorite time of day. It is the only time that he can get a glimpse of the sky.

He awakens to the light of Hongbin's golden chariot cantering above, painting a platinum stripe against the ashy fog of his dim world. His nephew is gone almost as quickly as he comes, but the fancy chariot is not what Taekwoon looks forward to most. His eyes track the heavenly light left in its wake, the peek of Olympian sky. Taekwoon is not the only Fallen that looks forward to this crack of light.

Thousands, millions of winged immortals, as far as the eye can see, fly up to strip of white sky with Taekwoon like famished, black crows. And perhaps that is what they are, the demon king thinks wryly, lost souls with a false name. Their cries of unjust, however, are heeded.

Every dawn, as the sky visits their realm and parts the Underworld's soot, another thousand and a million loved ones from the heavens visit them.

The angels flutter up to the divide like doves, crying out in joy as they see their befallen other halves for the first time since the last morning. Some perch on the edge, afraid to dip any further into the darkness that so surrounds those they love. Others eagerly swoop in, embracing, kissing, loving, like Hakyeon.

He is the first of the angels to streak in, gathering Taekwoon in his warmth before he can speak. He murmurs endearments into the crook of his love's neck, sometimes shedding pearlescent tears at the prospect of not seeing Taekwoon for the rest of the day.

But most mornings, Hakyeon knows the minutes the bridge is suspended between the worlds are short, and he has better things to do than mourn. One of which is kissing Taekwoon until he smiles. It's a harder game every day. Taekwoon doesn't tell him, but he practices his frowning every night, so the next morning he may receive more kissing. Hakyeon seems to know, somehow, and makes sure to give him extra pecks.

Every dawn, they unite, but every dawn, they must let go.

The holy breach fights against the shadows, as do its angels, but its fight grows weaker every day that it moves towards eternity. The Underworld claws into its servants and tears, shoving their angels back above and the Fallen down below, until not a pair is left but its king and his archangel.

Every dawn, Taekwoon hates letting go, but it is the natural order of things. Hakyeon's soft glow does not belong in his harsh world. So he tucks his heart away with a last kiss and sends him off with a wane smile.

Morning is Taekwoon's favorite time of day. It is, after all, the only time of the day that he can get a glimpse of the sky.


End file.
